I Remember How To Love You
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Vision is starting to remember a lot more since he woke up, including what Wanda likes in the bedroom. Written for Kinktober day 4.


AN: For Kinktober day 4, prompt: Cunnilingus. Not doing everyday, just a few for practice. Can be viewed as part of my post-Endgame ScarletVision series, but could probably be read easily enough without it.

* * *

"I am remembering more, now.." Vision murmured, pressing soft kisses to Wanda's neck.

"Hmm?" Wanda did not think she was asleep, but she wasn't entirely awake either. She knew that she was in bed with Vision, and she was quite sure that she didn't have any clothes on, but aside from that, she was aware of very little aside from Vision's soft lips on her neck. How did a person partially made of metal get lips so soft? "What are you remembering, Vizh?"

"You, mostly.." Vision replied.

"Me?" Wanda smiled softly.

"Mmhmm.." Vision replied between kisses. "Places we went.. Things we did together.."

"We did go to a lot of nice places.." They might have gone because she was on the run, but that didn't completely rake the shine off of the romantic locations they had managed to visit. Although, Wanda did hope they could return to some of them again bow that she was a free woman.

"We did.. And I remember.. I remember things you taught me.."

"Oh? What did I teach you?"

"You taught me more about yourself.. where you came from, how you grew up.. you taught me what you liked, all your favorite things.. and later, you taught me things you said were only for me to know.." Vision's lips trailed lower, over her chest, his fingers brushing over a nipple.

"And what things were they?" Wanda was slowly coming back to full awareness, her body singing at Vision's touch.

"How to love you.. Where you most liked to be touched, and how.. I remember you telling me that I had a very talented mouth.."

Her breath caught as she felt him nudge her legs apart, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh.

"Vision.." Every part of Wanda was screaming at her not to stop him, but she had to know he was sure, at every step they took. She propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him. "W-We're not rushing, remember? You're still so new to everything again, you don't have to do anything if you feel uncomfortable.."

"What if I don't feel uncomfortable? What if I feel the exact opposite?.. Unless.." Vision hesitated, "You want me to stop? I can stop, I just.. You've been taking care of me, and I wanted to do something just for you.."

"Vizh.." Her gaze softened. "I want to take care of you. You don't have to.."

"But I want to."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure.." Vision smirked, "Now lay back and relax, and don't worry about me so much.."

"If you're really.." Wanda gasped as she felt Vision run his tongue over her folds, falling back against the pillows. "Okay, that feels like you're sure."

"I am.. now relax."

"Right.. _relaxa._"

"Good girl..

It wasn't too difficult for Wanda to follow the instruction, especially once Vision's head dipped back between her legs. Wanda relaxed, surrendering herself to Vision's actions, the feel of his lips and his tongue against her sensitive core. A soft moan escaped her, and her fingers moved to stroke the back of his head, gently encouraging. Her Vision really did have a talented mouth, and he knew exactly how to use it.

Wanda's encouragement spurred Vision on, continuing to lap and suckle at her most sensitive parts, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that had begun to spill from his beloved's lips.

Wanda squirmed beneath him, her breathing growing heavier as Vision nudged her ever closer to that blissful peak. Felt her muscles tighten in preparation for release.

"Vizh.. Ah.. I.. Vision!" She cried out his name as she came.

Vision gently coaxed Wanda through the aftershocks of her orgasm, then crawled back up to lay beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, cupping her cheek.

"Mmhm" Wanda nodded, slightly breathless, leaning into his touch. "I'm alright.. I love you."

"I love you too.." Vision pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "So much. I know I needed a bit of extra care when you first woke me up, but it's better now. I'm better. You don't have to worry about me. We are equal again now.. We take care of each other, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

"But in that case.." Wanda smirked, nudging Vision onto his back, "I remember you telling me that I have a rather talented mouth myself.."


End file.
